Dawn
by Cascaded
Summary: Naruto is desperately trying to avoid thinking about a certain raven but when Sasuke visits him every dawn. What becomes of the complicated relationship? SasuNaru.
1. I

**Authors note: Hi guys, Maddie here. Let me begin by saying I've never attempted a SasuNaru fanfiction, so this will be my first. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, although I wish to. **

_DAWN_

**I**

**'The Back Of My Mind'**

* * *

The glowing sun's rays intruded Naruto's room, as Naruto began to rise ever so slowly from his bed. Naruto despised mornings, always have and wasn't going to like it any time soon either. He yawned and kept his lips parted due to his thirst.

"Ugh," he grunted.

He swung his legs over the bed now, and walked to the bathroom to get rid of the sleepiness with a warm shower. As he walked to the bathroom, he felt a presence but being Naruto he dismissed it instantly and continued to the bathroom. After washing up and feeling much more fresh, he was in the morning he walked out to treat he's hunger.

"Eggs, no, ramen, hell yeah," he snickered and took out the cheap carton and began to prepare yet another cup of ramen. Unfortunately for the blond he didn't really mind what he ate, it was as long as he ate. Between one of his bites Naruto mind began to wonder and then stumbled on Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Even when thinking about the raven Naruto felt deeply sorrowful. He's eyes stared into the ramen cup, he suddenly lost his appetite so forcing himself to finish wasn't really an option. He pushed the cup away from him and sat back onto the wooden chair that barely held his weight. He's head hung helplessly at the edge as his mind now began to scatter and figure what he's going to do with the Sasuke situation.

Naruto felt like getting him back wasn't even an option anymore, the many encounters has proven that. He sighed deeply and continued to stare up at the low ceiling. The cracks on the naked ceiling were like the cracks in his fragile heart, Naruto didn't know how to explain the pain anymore. No matter how long it's being, the pain was worse. Sometimes he felt it physically, and to top that all off he felt himself slip closer to madness because the date was near, the date of his departure. After that day it'd be 5 years. 5 years and the bond is slowly breaking. 5 years and the blond still sulks. 5 whole years the blond still blames his self for failing to bring back his once-called comrade.

Unconsciously Naruto kicked the leg of the table and rose up, he needed to let off some steam. Considering today was a day off for him, maybe he could set up some clones and spar.

...

Naruto walked into the middle of the open area, it was quite far from the village so it gave him an sense of security and relief that he won't get into anyone's way or vice versa. He let out a shaky breath and put he hands on either side of the back of his head, he bent backward and stretched he's cold muscles to let off any tension.

"Let's get to down to business," he shouted to the empty crowd and held he's fingers to perform the shadow clone jutsu. When performed, two clones stood in front of him, determined and waiting for orders.

"Okay guys, we're going to spar, again."

"Again, really?"

"Yes, again!"

"Are you really that weak that you have to spar every single day?"

Naruto fumed, he wasn't weak. In fact to prove he's theory he threw a kunai at the two, without expecting it the clones barely had time to dodge it. There was a poof and he was once left alone, like always. He sighed, he's been doing that alot lately.

Once again there was a presence, he stood utterly still, not making a sound just in case it was a enemy.

The wind lightly blew past he's face and then a shadow overtook him. Before he had time to move a weight rested on he's shoulder and forcefully pushed him onto the warm grass. Naruto closed he's eyes and expected a kunai to pierce through he's skin, or worse, through he's heart. But nothing came for awhile, until a cheeky laugh tickled he's ear.

"Scared you, didn't I?"

The weight removed it's self and stood in front of the blond. When the blond realised who it was, he stood on one foot in embarrassment.

Kiba laughed again, this time it echoed in the empty forest. A bird which was rested on the nearest tree, flew away in fear. Yes, leave it to Kiba to scare anyone away with he's dog-like actions.

"No you didn't scare me Kiba, I was just tired to react to you that's all," Naruto pouted innocently, hoping his friend will buy his lie.

Kiba folded his arm and eyed he's friend suspiciously. Naruto wasn't the one to make up excuses and all, he'd usually pound you for saying he's a scared of anything.

"Whatever you say, Naruto," Kiba dragged Naruto's name out to tell the blond he wasn't going to fall for his stupid excuse. Fortunately for Naruto he was too busy trying to think of a way to get rid of the dog-lover, that he didn't realise that Kiba didn't fall for his lie. Well, it wasn't like Naruto lied for a living, honestly, he was terrible at it. Even if he'd lie, his facial expressions and azure eyes would betray him and reveal the person the truth. His face never hid anything. When he was sad, it showed, when he was happy, it'd show even more. There was no way to really hide anything when it came down to Naruto.

"Well, I'm heading off, I'll come pick you up tonight, Hinata and I are going to go to the festival," Kiba announced before running off with Akamaru trailing him.

Naruto was going to comment on the idea, but he was obviously not given an opinion on the idea. At least there is a bright side to all this, he won't have to be alone. That gave him some sort of relief, to know he won't have to spend the night alone cooped up in he's silent apartment.

The blond began to make he's way back to the village, greeting the villagers on his way. When he entered he's apartment, he washed up, ate some more ramen and sat on the not so comfortable couch. He felt tired for some reason, like he's energy was sucked right out of him. Funny thing was he didn't even do much today, but he was used to this feeling. Restlessness.

He rested his head on the arm-rest and once again his mind began to scatter. Ninja, jutsus, hokage, Sasuke. There it was again, the topic that he prayed not to enter his mind had come once more.

_What were doing now Sasuke?_

_Do you miss me like I miss you?_

_I hope your not stronger then me teme, I want to defeat you one day._

Just before another thought entered his overloaded mind, his eyelids became heavy to open. So he closed them gently and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke._

_When will you finally be forgotten?_

* * *

**Author's note: Short chapter but I hope my first story appeals to you all. **


	2. II

**Authors note: Hello again lovelies, I'm here to complete yet another chapter of 'Dawn'. Enjoy, and review please. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_DAWN_

**II**

**'Cold Fingertips'**

* * *

When Naruto had awoken the sun wasn't there to intrude he's small room, but the stars soft glowing. His blond hair hung close to his forehead and his body was completely drenched with sweat. A cold breeze kissed the side of his face and a chill ran down his spine. The open window and the sense of insecurity made his body stand guard quickly. He stood firmly on the hard wooden floor, his feet shifted slowly around, slowly looking around the dark room.

He couldn't make out much, the moon's glow was his only light. Naruto's blue eyes scanned the room, nothing.

"My imagination is getting the better of me, again," he chuckled nervously and wrapped one arm around his waist to try to get rid the suspicious feeling.

He starched his head in confusion.

"What's the matter with me?"

Naruto mentally slapped himself, he shouldn't be nervous just because he sensed these weird feelings, and so what if someone was in his house, he'll pound the day lights out of them because he was Naruto, the ninja of the le-

He froze.

"Naruto,"

Dark eyes stared at him, or more like straight through him, those familiar eyes that haunted him in his nightmares and warmed him in his dreams. The one person he avoided thinking about.

Sasuke.

Sasuke had spoken his name so firmly like he was trying to tell him something but was holding back. Naruto suddenly attacked the raven, it happened too quickly and his feelings began to take action.

Sasuke swiftly dodged Naruto's poorly aimed attack, and held one of his wrists tightly. He hadn't come here to fight, but it was expected from the blond.

"Teme!" Naruto screamed so loud that his voice cracked, and then there was thud.

Naruto lay helplessly on the wooden floor, head bowed and then silence was the only thing that hung in the air.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" Naruto spoke Sasuke's name with pure venom, Sasuke was partly shocked at the blond's reaction. Sure he expected Naruto to be angry but to speak his name with hatred leaking off every letter was really a surprised for him.

"You wanted this didn't you? Or have you already forgotten about the promise?"

Sasuke sat on the blond's bed, the bed creaked and let out an intoxicated scent of Naruto. It wasn't unpleasant to Sasuke, in fact he found it comforting. It reminded him of Team seven and their adventures. Dull coal eyes began to study the blond on the floor now, he looked so powerless and vulnerable.

"I didn't want this, I wanted to fight you, not your sympathy," Naruto snapped, his head swung sharply to the onyx eyes and looked at them for what seemed to be hours, but was merely moments. Those eyes held so much vengeance and hate for this ninja world, unlike the azure eyes which carried potential and dreams to be accomplished.

"Fight me?" Sasuke knew the blond wanted to fight, overthrow he's power, but he wanted to hear the blond admit it. It reassuring to know the knuckle-head didn't go back on his word.

Naruto jumped up and threw his arms in the air. "Yes, fight you! I train for one sole purpose, to beat you,"

Sasuke smirked, and moved from the bed to the open window. The moon shone brightly, it was a full moon tonight. Full moons always brought the Uchiha's mind back to the dreadful night of the slaughter of his clan.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, the moon made the raven's skin seem magical, and smooth.

"You'll never beat me, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled, this conversation sounded so childish and he couldn't help but laugh at the tense atmosphere. Sasuke looked at Naruto, taking in his features while he laughed. His whiskers bunched up, and his mouth was parted as he let out his childish laugh. The raven couldn't help but let an unnoticed smile slip, but little did he know that Naruto noticed and swallowed up the rare sight.

Naruto made the air more lighter, almost happier. The tension obviously didn't fade, but he made sure to keep his anger and sadness under control. For Sasuke's sake.

Sasuke still stared out the window, he felt the room become more lighter from the emotion radiating from both of them. He knew that Naruto disliked his questioned not been answered but he let it slip for the sake of keeping the conversations light and delightful.

"So uh," Naruto mumbled, "Do you want anything to eat or uh," Naruto been to stutter as his nervousness began show again.

"No, I'm just tired," Sasuke ran his hand through his hair as this became to become awkward. He knew he had no right to be in Konoha wasn't his home any more but he needed to stay here. "Do you mind me staying here?"

"Oh no, of course not, you can sleep on the bed."

Naruto quickly rushed to the bed and tried to make it more presentable, he didn't want the Uchiha to tease him on the first night.

Naruto tensed, first night? He shook the uncanny thought and continued to fix the bed. Sasuke walked slowly and graciously to the blond who was desperately trying to make the bed presentable.

He let his fingertips run softly on Naruto's hand, and the blond instantly locked gazes with him.

Naruto could have sworn that he felt ice, Sasuke's fingertips were icily cold and if it weren't for his close presence he could've sworn he imagined the contact.

"I'm going to sleep in it, not admire it Naruto," Sasuke's voice sounded sarcastic and not filled with hatred like it usually is.

Naruto quickly stepped back and starched his head and laughed loudly. This is what he usually did to avoid any embarrassment and awkwardness. Sasuke watched this action and his mind was now over-flooded with a younger image of a blond that used to roam around the village causing disturbance. He remembered the reactions of villagers and the reaction of the short blond, old habits die hard, Sasuke thought.

"Of course, I'm so stupid."

Sasuke smirked once more, "Of course you are."

"Hey!"

Naruto pouted rather angrily and cursed under his breath. To think that he was giving up his most prized possession of his to the bastard, he could've been a little more grateful. Sasuke didn't comment on Naruto's displeased look, instead he relaxed his tensed muscles and lay on the bed. He didn't bother taking off his shoes or moving into a more comfortable position, his sleepiness make his limbs harder to move and he fell into a deep sleep.

Naruto watched Sasuke for a few moments. Those few moments that Sasuke' face was peaceful and his eyes weren't dull but closed and almost angelic looking. Those few moments he could've sworn that this wasn't his hateful team-mate but a civil ninja. It was just those moments that he was mesmerised by the sight of a sleeping man. And this wasn't just any man, this was Sasuke.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I seriously deserve an applause because I completed this when I was in a noisy room filled with monkey-looking children. Enjoy guys. **


	3. III

**Authors note: I think I might take this story slow so it doesn't ruin anything. Enjoy, my little readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Heavy make-out session, if you uncomfortable reading these things then I suggest you close the page now. Ta.**

_DAWN_

**III**

**'Hidden Desire****s'**

* * *

Sasuke woke without any fear that he might be ambushed or hurt in any manner, but calmly and maybe even happily. He rose his head slowly off the pillows, and found that he hadn't move in the bed, rather stayed in the same position throughout the whole. He must have been that tired, he thought. He looked out the still-open windows and noticed that it was past dawn, and he should probably go before anyone senses he's here. Sasuke got up abit to quickly and his head began to ache, and his vision was becoming blurry, this isn't what he needed. Yesterday's fighting had drained his chakra and he hasn't completely recovered. Although this situation doesn't need anymore time-wasting, he needed to get out of here. Before he could move another muscle, he dropped on the ground holding in a death grip onto his head and hoping the pain will wear off for just seconds so he could escape.

Naruto's ears perked up when he had heard the bang, and rushed from the kitchen into his room. Sasuke was on his knees on the floor, and Naruto quickly rushed to his side. He picked Sasuke up, and lay him once again on the bed carefully, cautious not to hurt his already fragile body.

"You don't have to do that," Sasuke groaned through the pain.

"Sasuke, drop the act and listen to me teme. You're hurt and you need to rest, at least just for today," Naruto pleaded, he knew that leaving Sasuke here was a huge risk but he couldn't help letting him out again. For once Sasuke agreed to Naruto and rest his head back onto the pillow, and closed his eyes to get rid of the un-welcomed headache.

"Hmm, he probably wasted all his energy, typical Sasuke acting all tough," Naruto continued to babble under his breath, and Sasuke just listened to the idiot mumble. He didn't comment on it, instead he just listened on Naruto's thoughts and before he knew he fell asleep to his voice.

Naruto walked out of the room and down to the village, to meet up with his team. He couldn't miss any meetings or missions because that'd make it too suspicious, and he knew the teme could take care of himself. Lingering at the back of Naruto's mind was the horrible fact that what if Sasuke couldn't defend himself, or worse, what if Sasuke left without saying goodbye. Naruto dug his hands into his pockets and thought about how Sasuke always leaves without farewelling him. The blond sadly chuckled to himself and pushed back the thought, even if he left, it's not like he expected him to stay.

Right?

Before he got to answer his own question, a bubble-gummed hair ninja skipped to Naruto, and banged him from the back of his head.

"Naruto, you knuckle-head your late," she frowned and her hair bobbed up and down while she spoke loudly.

"I uhh-" Naruto starched his head in habit, and began to search his mind for a good excuse.

"You what?"

"I uhh, had to do some housework, boy does my house stink!"

"Uh-huh, well anyway Kakashi-sensei is on an S-ranked mission and probably won't be here for awhile, so Team seven have to train on our own," Sakura beamed at the blond and strolled back into the crowds of Konoha. Naruto searched the town for the grocery store, thinking of Sasuke once more. He might as well shop for some food before he arrives home to Sasuke.

He froze, and re-winded back to the previous thought. Arrive back home to Sasuke? He wouldn't need to purchase food, because Sasuke won't be there. But what if he is? Ugh, now he was confusing himself.

"Ugh, just buy something at least! Just in case!" he screamed his thoughts, and people now began to stare at him weirdly. He bowed his head in apology and mentally cursed himself? Shouting in public? Has he gone wild, he thought. Naruto jogged to the nearest grocery store and skimmed through to the inviting fruit. So many colours, and delicious choices. He went to buy tomatoes, and ingredients for a salad. The blond knew that the raven despised ramen, and wouldn't eat it, he always remembered how Sasuke would complain everytime he knew Naruto wanted ramen. Naruto smiled to himself as he was now paying for the food, the shopkeeper now eyed him suspiciously and smiled back thinking the blond was aiming the smile at her. Naruto was too busy caught in his imagination and thoughts to even realise the scene infront of him.

Once he paid and finished shopping, he ran back to the house. The breeze made him feel alot more lighter, and he ran faster mostly because he wanted to catch Sasuke before he leaves, that's if he leaves. As he entered the house, he stumbled over his own shoes but that didn't bother him. He then ran to the kitchen and this time lost his footing on a wet patch on the wooden floor and descended on to the floor. He closed his eyes and knew he was going to hit face first, but suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him up quickly.

Naruto opened his eyes in shock and was inches away from a dark-haired ninja, also known as Sasuke. Naruto quickly backed away, feeling uncomfortable in the closeness, and stumbled onto the couch. What was wrong with him?

"Are you always this clumsy?"

Naruto shot up and dropped the grocery bags unconsciously, and screamed.

"I'm not clumsy, it was the wet floor,"

"Hn,"

"Hmm,"

"What's in the bags?"

"Oh," Naruto picked up the fallen bags and took them to the counter, that's when he noticed what Sasuke was wearing. Sasuke was wearing his shirt. The loose white shirt, fit Sasuke perfectly and he could've sworn it made him look much more harmless then he really is. Naruto looked at the onyx eyes that were now staring at him questioningly, one eyebrow rose up in curiosity as what the blond was thinking about. Then Sasuke realised that it was the shirt that Naruto was staring at, for a second there it looked like he was checking him out.

"It smells like you, dobe,"

"Is that a bad thing?" Naruto shot back defensively, and crossed his arm.

Sasuke now took Naruto's face reaction, the blond pouted in annoyance, but Sasuke meant no harm. In truth the raven would've said it was a good thing not bad but he kept it to himself, thinking it wasn't the right to say.

"Hn," Sasuke just smirked and continued to drink the liquid he poured before the blond arrived.

"You didn't answer my question, Sasuke," the blond stepped closer to the raven and eyed him suspiciously, he didn't know why his answer would matter, but he just wanted to know.

"Bad,"

"Teme! Take it off then!" Naruto fumed, what a bastard. If it smelt so bad he could've taken it off. Sasuke didn't need to look at Naruto to know that his face was red with anger and his hands were ready to pound him.

"Dobe,"

"That's it,"

That was all Naruto said before he grabbed Sasuke and tackled him. Sasuke dodged and jumped over the kitchen counter to the couch. He sat down and smirked at the blond's fail attempt. Naruto stomped to where Sasuke sat and grabbed a handful of the his shirt before pushing Sasuke back roughly against the couch.

Sasuke didn't flinch or make any attempt to push Naruto off him, he just watched the blond's eyes bore into his. Naruto's breath tickled Sasuke's nose, and the proximity between them was little. Naruto titled his head, trying to glare at the Uchiha, hoping he'd get a reaction out of the cocky bastard. But nothing came out of his failed attempts. He began push harder against Sasuke, his hand gripped tightly onto the material in his hand. Naruto wanted to show the raven that he was stronger, and he wanted more then ever to make Sasuke beneath him. In power, and in everything.

"I want to beat you, Sasuke,"

That's when Naruto did the most unexpected thing.

He kissed Sasuke, roughly, passionately.

Sasuke stared into the blond's angry face before soft lips crushed into his. A warm feelings bubbled in him, and he knew they were crossing a line they shouldn't have. A fragile border that if was crossed could risk their bond. Sasuke had said to break their bond but Naruto has always had a spot in his dark heart. Naruto's lips began to nip's at Sasuke's cold lips, and then Naruto bit hard, drawing blood. Sasuke would have never Naruto to the rough and forceful type. Been underneath the blond wasn't what he wanted to he grabbed a fistful of the blond hair and twisted their positions.

"You want to beat me huh? Never, in a million years, Naruto,"

Sasuke's voice was husky, and Naruto's pants began to get tighter. They both knew that this was dangerous, and would lead to an unsuccessful ending but being the stubborn ninja's they are, they risked it.

The both explored each others mouths, Sasuke roughly roamed his hands around Naruto's neck and then all over his chest. Gradually the kiss ended, and they stared at each other, confusion was coated all over Naruto's. Sasuke just masked his uncertainty with an emotionless mask.

"I-"

"Me too," Sasuke continued.

"I never knew this was going to happen.."

"Don't start what you can't finish, dobe,"

"Who said I couldn't finish this?" Naruto retorted and held a smug look, he titled his head once more and studied the raven's face.

Sasuke's hair was a little messy due to Naruto's palms raking through them, the blond smiled at the sight. For once Sasuke wasn't perfect-looking, or organised. Naruto's face was flushed at the interaction, and he breathed in to calm down. Sasuke still had his hands partly inside Naruto's shirt.

The tightness in the ninjas' pants was still visible, and they knew they weren't finished.

"Bedroom," Sasuke whispered and he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled it into the room. The curtain was closed, the rays of the sun barely made it into the room, which made things easier for both of them. They quickly climbed onto the bed, and Sasuke leaned down taste Naruto's lips again. He tasted like ramen, and peaches. Peaches huh? What an odd combination, but it made the raven dizzy. He wanted more of the blond's taste, he deepened the kiss. Their tongues played with each other, exploring, and taking in their tastes. Naruto's head was light, like he was on clouds, Sasuke's spice and sweetness was giving the Naruto a pleasurable high. The blond and the raven had never felt like this, and it was driving them insane now.

Naruto's hands desperately kept tugging at Sasuke's hair, trying to taste more of his mouth. Sasuke now picked one of his hands from beside Naruto's head and began to slowly trail it up his shirt. He felt the blond's hot stomach, and Naruto broke the kiss and let out a small moan. Just the erotic sound left his lips, it had stopped and Sasuke was intrigued to hear more from the kitsune. He used one finger to trail the pattern on the the blond's stomach. Naruto threw his head back and moaned out of control, the cold fingers were making his body hot, and the bulge in his pants tighter. He wasn't used to so much pleasure and the moans were only becoming louder.

"S-sasuke," Naruto moaned, and opened one eye to watch Sasuke. Sasuke just stared back at him, and smirked slightly. He was enjoying the flushed and arousing face of the blond. Naruto's hair began to cling to his face now, and he just wanted Sasuke to feel him up more, even though Sasuke's were cold, he felt an unusual rush from it.

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke began to smirk and tease the blond now. He wanted to take him right there an then, but the blond's desperate face was holding him back. He couldn't help but want to tease the blond, and hear the sounds that come out when he does so.

"Kiss me,"

Sasuke's face softened and he leaned in to give the blond a small but soft kiss. If it wasn't for their breakable bond, you would've thought they were lovers..

Naruto was too tired to speak now, so he just pulled the covers and the black-haired man next to him and closed his eyes. The Uchiha smirked at the tired blond, and also rested his head against the pillow. The bed was small, but it the two perfectly together. Their bodies moulded together like a puzzle and Sasuke slept instantly without a worry in the world.

He wanted to enjoy his few relaxed moments with the kitsune in his arms, before he leaves in the morning. Sasuke would've have never thought out of all people he was with a blond-haired idiot, cuddled together, to think that he hated this ninja, it only took a kiss to know his hidden desires. It wasn't horrid or disgusting, in fact it was probably the opposite, but he didn't admit it to himself yet.

Dobe.

* * *

**Author's note: Wow, that was fun to write. ;) Review please, and if you have any thoughts, share it with me. Thank you and enjoy. **


End file.
